The Pieces Unplaced re-write
by Skylee1121
Summary: This is a re-write of my story of The Pieces Unplaced. It's about what Roxas's life would be like if Namine never put back together the pieces in Sora's heart and let Roxas live a normal life. (Olette's POV) RoxasXOlette slight HaynerXOlette. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So just a little preview to what you're about to read…It's a re-write to a story already on my profile. It's been a long time since I'm posted anything and when I went back and re-read it I **_**hated **_**it. So to old readers I hope you like this better and to new readers…please enjoy! (: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, Disney, Final Fantasy, and Square Enix do. Thanks!**

"Olette, wait up!" I look behind me to see Roxas running after me. "Hey." He says when he catches up to me kind of out of breath.

"Hi." I laugh. Roxas is my best friend, always has been.

"It's cool to walk to school with you right?" He asks.

"No Roxas, of course it isn't" I say sarcastically.

"Shut up." He laughs, bumping my hips with his as we walk. When we get to Twilight Town High our friends Hayner and Pence are on the front steps waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Ask Hayner, clearly annoyed with us.

"Sorry, I woke up late this morning." Roxas explains. Pence and Hayner then looks my way to get my story.

"I was enjoying the warm breakfast my mom made me this morning, so sorry not sorry." I say with a laugh. That's when the bell rings.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." They say their goodbyes, and then I make my way to my homeroom.

I sit in my desk and take out my notebook to look over last night's homework while the morning announcements drag on. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate. After the small scare feeling passes I take it out quickly, trying not to draw too much attention to myself and read the text message from Roxas. **Hey will you help me with some homework at lunch? **All three boys always looked to me for homework help, and I guess I couldn't blame them. I was number four in our class. I reply yes to him, turn my phone on silent, and quickly put I back in my pocket.

The bell rings to let us out of homeroom. I head to my locker to put some books away. As I close my locker door I see Roxas standing there. I let out a small shriek. Roxas chuckles a little.

"Roxas! You scared me half to death." I say. He smirks.

"Sorry." He says still laughing a little. "I just wanted to show you what homework was talking about."

"Oh, okay. Show away." He takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He hands me his pre-calculus homework. I look over it for a moment. "Dividing polynomials…" I say quietly to myself. "Oh yeah!" I say loudly. Remembering exactly how to work those problems. "I did those last year, I can totally help you out." I say with a smile.

"Okay, sweet. Thanks!"

"Sure thing." I say kindly. "Well I don't want to be late, so see you around." I say as I give him a quick, friendly hug before we depart. I then head to my AP Physics class.

After four _long _class periods lunch finally arrives. I head outside to the big oak tree Roxas, Hayner, Pence and I sit under every day for lunch. I was the first one there as always. I sit down, and take my lunch out of my bad. I begin to eat my apple when Roxas arrives.

"Hey." He says as he takes a seat next to me with his try full of the school food. I scrunch my nose at and take another bite of my apple.

"Hey, Roxy." I say with a grin. He glares at me. He always hated it when anyone called him that, but he somehow lets me get away with it. Then Hayner and Pence make their way to our tree.

"Hey, guys." I say pleasantly and they sit down.

"Hey." They say in unison, and then messily dig into their lunches.

"So Roxas, let me see that homework of yours." He takes the piece of paper out of his pocket, and hands it to me. I look over it, and put it down on the ground in front of him, explaining to him how to work the problems.

Math had always come easy to me, actually every subject seemed to come easy to me, and I'm even decent at sports. I watch over Roxas as he does his homework. Correcting him when he begins to do something wrong. Soon enough he finishes up, and puts the paper away.

"When we're all done eating we walk around the school talking about the struggle match that had been on TV last night, too early the bell rings, and it's times to go to class. Pence and I walk to English class. Then the next period wad gym. It was my favorite because I had it with Roxas and Hayner. We play volleyball today and it was _hilarious _to watch Roxas try to play.

After gym I had one more class. AP history with Roxas. I don't know why, but Roxas was always the easiest to talk to out of all of my friends. I guess it was because Roxas and I had known each other since we were small. We went to elementary school together in Sunset Taurus, and then the summer before middle school started Roxas and I both moved to Twilight town. We stuck together and then we met Hayner and Pence, and we've all been together ever since.

After school let out Roxas and I headed out to our usual spot, a dusty, back alley behind an apartment building. Hayner and Pence were already there when Roxas and I arrived.

"Man, thank God for the weekend." Says Pence as he falls back on the old couch we had pushed back here a few years ago.

"Amen!" Says Roxas. We all laugh.

"We should all go do something tomorrow." Says Hayner who was always kind of in charge of all of us.

"How about the beach?" Pence suggest.

"Yeah, and then we could go watch the sunset on Sunset Hill." I say. Sunset Hill was Roxas and I's favorite place.

"Yeah!" Roxas agrees. "I haven't been to Sunset Hill in ages."

"Cool then it's settled." Says Hayner. "Let's all meet at the train station at eleven so we can have lunch at the beach."

"Yeah, and I'll pack the picnic if you guys want." I say. All of the boys nod their heads.

We sit around for a while longer when I get a call from my mother. She tells me that dinner would be ready soon and that I needed to head home.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say as I stand up and give a hug to all three of them.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Roxas offers.

"That's okay Roxas. Thanks though." I grab my book bag from the couch and begin to walk home. I'm almost to the main street when I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I look back to see Roxas. "I told you you didn't have to walk me home, Roxas." I scold.

"That's okay. I wanted to." He says sweetly.

"Well thanks." I say with a sheepish smile,

"No problem, buddy." He says with a playful push. I didn't like that. He always called me buddy and treated me this way, but for some reason tonight it didn't feel quite right.

When we got to my front door Roxas says goodbye and gives me a hug, a hug that lasted longer than most. He then makes his way down the street. I don't go inside until he has completely disappeared from my view.

When I get inside dinner is already on the table. I take off my shoes, hang up my book bag, and go sit down to a dinner with my parents. We eat, share some small talk, and just like that dinner is over. I go upstairs and sit myself down at my desk. Not wanting any homework to interfere with any weekend plans I get it done quickly.

After my homework I didn't have anything else to do with my time so I took out a piece of drawing paper. I _loved _draw, it was kind of a passion of mine. After a while I finish up and back away from it to get a better look at it. _What the heck? _I think to myself as I analyze the picture I had drawn. It was a picture of Roxas. I had gotten his blonde spikey hair, popping blue eyes and fair skin perfectly. _Why can I not get him out of my head today?_ I ask myself. I look over to the digital clock on my bedside table. It read ten. _How much time did I spend drawing Roxas?_ Apparently three hours.

I shake off the weird feelings and place the picture in my desk cabinet, and start to get ready for bed.

I do my usual routine of a washing my face, showering, drying my hair, and changing into pajamas. I'm about to jump into bed when I remember I need to make the lunches for tomorrows picnic.

I go downstairs and make our lunches. Preparing four chicken salad sandwiches, bags of baby carrots, homemade brownies, and bottles of water. I liked to keep my boys healthy. I place the lunches in a basket, and put the basket in the fridge. I then go to my parents room to give them each a kiss and tell them goodnight.

When I make it back up to my room I find a text message from Roxas. **Goodnight, Ollie! Sweet dreams. (: **I smile to myself. Roxas was the only person I allowed to call me that. I send a goodnight text back and hit the hay.

**A/N: Okay well there is the re-write of the first chapter of my story The Pieces Unplaced. As always tell me how I did so I can improve. I hope all of you new readers enjoyed it, and to all of my old readers let me know if you thought the re-write was better than the original. Thanks for reading!**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


End file.
